1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices of the type designed to aid survivors of aircraft crashes by aiding rescue personnel searching for such downed aircraft, and more particularly relates to a device that simultaneously flashes a visual signal, emits a radio beacon, and releases a highly visible dye that stains the surrounding ground or water and thereby marks the spot that the aircraft crashed.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a long felt need for a position locator device that will quickly direct search and rescue teams to the location of an aircraft crash. This need is especially acute when the aircraft has crashed into the ocean because crash survivors can only be expected to survive a short period in the ocean before they drown or die of shock and hypothermia.
Prior art devices have focussed on buoyant dye dispensing devices that stain the water in the vicinity of the crash site. While this is often helpful, it is not always enough, particularly at night or foul weather when the dye is not readily visible. Many crash survivors will perish while the searchers wait for daylight or clear conditions; and by the time it is light enough and clear enough to search, the dye dispenser will have floated away from the crash site so it will no longer mark the correct location.
The prior art teaches buoyant dye dispensing devices that stain the water in the vicinity of the crash site. However, the prior art does not teach a buoyant crash locator device that is useful in the dark and under any weather conditions. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.